Rhythm Emotion
by Lunacii
Summary: fem!Allen Allen's will shatters after continuous use of being the weapon of destruction. Being used to create sin and allowing the power-hungry more freedom. After running away from a much-too-demanding mission requiring much sorrow, Allen discovers the secrets of the previous 14th leading Allen into doubting her beliefs and wondering who to trust.
1. Too Much

**Originally this was part of my now deleted 'Ark's Cube', but I went blank on the story and deleted it. So I edited this and the next that I've had already made to fit something ese.**

**Title: Rhythm Emotion**

**Chapter: 1. Too Much**

**POV Characters: Allen, kinda 3rd Person Omn. In some areas.**

**Warning: Swearing, spelling and grammer, dark-ish Black Order.**

* * *

><p>It was too much...<p>

It was just too much for little Allen to handle, it was all so much.

Her strong will to keep on battling to the end had shattered into tiny particles. Dull and dead. And that's why Allen was wondering around in the streets with only one goal in mind: Stay away from the Black Order.

It was all so clear in Allen's troubled mind of what made her run away. It was just a day after so many bloody fights, being in tense rooms, obeying the demands of Central, ruthless missions and heartaches of lost souls and wills.

She had been summoned to Lvellie's office, taken away by Link from her already stressed and worried fiends- minus Kanda, if you call him a friend. Allen was lead to Lvellie's very neat office where the devil himself sat smug behind his desk. The inspector eyes were sharp on the nervous white Exorcist who was staring nervously right back. Normally Allen would of glare at the man, but her nightmares and stress weren't allowing her to be the usual glare-y mood at the moment. Just a lost, depressed look.

He smirked. Lvellie knew Allen's will was breaking, but he had it in the wrong way. Malcolm was thinking she was giving in to his orders, not Allen's fighting spirit that was slowly diminishing to nothing. "Miss Walker, we have found town full of Akuma in northern England," Allen started to feel the dread coming into her heart, she already knew what her mission was, but the Inspector continued on," We have reasonable suspicion that the entire town works for the Noah, even the humans must be as well."

Allen's silver eyes widened in shock. That part with the humans was uncalled for. They were telling her- no, _ordering_ her to destroy the entire town even though there were _humans _within? Allen's head shook, stammering," No. _No! _I won't do it! I won't hurt humans"

Malcolm glared at her. "It was no choice, Miss Walker. It is an order from the Great Generals and the Pope themselves. You are to destroy this town, every being in that town has committed sin against God- you _will_ do it!"

Allen shook in revulsion. Allen was going to be forced to kill humans.

Humans. Hadn't she lived to _protect _the human kind? Not detroy? Wasn't it sin? Did the high people of the church see that? Or was her use- a weapon. She'll get the blame for the sin. Allen was a weapon.

Could she allow herself be used now for this act...?

That tiny little will, her small spirit that went and wished to continue on in this bloody war vanished. Shattered into so many little pieces, there was no way- it semmed more impossible- to.

You could see it in her silver eyes, like a mirror that had broken, its cracks shining from a broken light. Allen's head bowed, as if in defeat. Grinning, thinking he had won, Malcolm waved her off saying, " You leave tomorrow morning to the town and two Crows shall escort you, as shall Link. You are dismissed, Miss Walker." They left. Allen broken, followed Link back to her friends. Ignoing her friends words and questioning looks of concern.

They would hate her. Allen knew they would after she took into play her next stunt.

After all, a clown isn't a clown without tricks up their sleeves right? They exist to deceive.

Allen couldn't sleep that entire night, nor did she bother trying. She thought and thought of all the ways she could get out of these little mess alive, and the shadowy gentleman in the mirror was grinning all the while at her trembling form.

Of course, the next day when they left, Allen took her chance and escaped. Just barely. Allen was even surprised she managed escape from the three crow, summoning the ark after a tiny, narrow chase in a crowded train station as the train just barely started to depart.

Everything went according to plan. They will _hate_ her.

Normally, Allen would of felt proud of escaping the famed Crow, but she couldn't feel it. She felt down right miserable.

Allen had abandoned her friends, her home, her life as an Exorcist because her weak will that brought destruction with her couldn't stand up to even fight in this bloody, hate filled war of God's. She was probably marked as a fugitive for treason. Probably proclaimed a Noah as well. Allen felt so broken and lost, like a forgotten doll. All she had left was Timcanpy that belonged to dead her dead, missing Master that had once even belonged to her beloved Mana's younger brother, Neah.

Allen had thought of these outcomes last night, she knew what to expect. Allen still felt horrible for betrayal.

She smirked in her hideout within the ark. Irony, isn't it? Like Neah who betrayed his family, Allen betrayed hers.

It has been a week since she ran away.

Allen's eyes were lifeless as she looked around her. She was lost, so very helplessly lost.

_Damn it! _She wasn't paying any attention to where she was going, and because of that she wouldn't know where to escape when trouble would come. Sighing dejectedly, Allen turned around and saw a flower shop. She had some money in her pocket from gambling some greedy men, maybe some flowers would brighten her day. With that little bright thought, she walked into the flower shop.

There wasn't that many people in the bright little store. Allen saw an old couple talking about what flowers were best for their son's wedding, a group of girls giggling over gossip, two gentlemen- one with a top hat looking at flowers discussing something of sort , their backs to her. Allen's attention was drawn in by the white lilies.

Allen knew from Lenalee that white lilies represent purity, chastity and innocence. Allen went to the lilies, lifting one up and smelling it. She relaxed as she sniffed it's sweet fragrance, reminding her of the perfume Cross once forced her to wear. The memory of it wasn't pleasent by rather funny because Cross only wanted her to wear the perfume to torment her to be more lady like but (to her masters great horror and to her dense nature curiosity) it also made her more noticable to some admirers. Cross had almost killed the boys after they tried flirting with her. Ah yes, happy-in-a-way memories.

Opening her closed eyes, Allen looked fondly down at the white lily. She'll get one- no make that two. Timcanpy came off her head and grabbed a white lily with his tail indicating he wanted one as well. Allen laughed. She hadn't smiled or laughed truly in a while. It felt nice to be able to.

Allen felt so much better because of the lily and went to the woman at the counter. Just as she was about to pay, the woman excused herself, for the old couple wanted to ask her opinion on what combinations of flowers they should get for their son's wedding. Allen waited patiently at the counter, then listened to the noisy, gossip girls close to where she stood.

"-And her dress was _ugly_!" One exclaimed," I was surprised she even got to talk to him. Let alone _bed_ him." Allen frowned in disgust. Allen hated these types of girls. Whores were some of the worst things that ever existed. Allen was glad she didn't turn into one, so very glad. Bad memories came into play of her master always bringing in ladies. Whores.

"I know," agreed a blonde with a snotty look to her face," Did you see Christine? That dress on her was a total waste on her. She's too ugly to be even wearing that beautiful dress. _I_ would of looked better in it."

The blonde's surrounding friends were nodding and agreeing. "Yes it would of, Lady Brenda! It was surely made only for your beauty!"

Allen had to cover her mouth from laughing and turned around so it wouldn't look like she was trying not to laugh. It was obvious they only praised this girl because she must have very well known relatives and has a noble title. Allen thought the blonde girl was a spoiled up, snotty, greedy little bitchy-whore that wanted attention and was proven quite right when the blonde's annoying voice went on about some men she slept with and how they bought her all these expensive gifts.

Allen was _trying hard _not to laugh.

To help distract herself from the annoying girls, Allen watched as Tim went to examine some flowers causing her to sweatdrop as the tiny golem brought more over with his tail showing them to her. Sighing in defeat, Allen mockingly whined," Tim~! What girl has gained your attention? " Tim flew onto her head, still holding the flowers. "And here I am complaining about the annoying blonde-whore being spoiled." Allen muttered.

The high, annoying shriek behind her told Allen she was heard by the said 'annoying blonde-whore' that was spoiled too much. "What did you just call me, bitch!"

Wearily, Allen looked over at the annoying blonde. "You must be deaf if you didn't hear me. I said you are a spoiled, annoying, whore that uses men. Girls like you disgust me," Allen said rather cheerfully.

The girls around the raging blonde gasped. "Lady Brenda isn't spoiled! She is-"

"Does she get whatever she likes whenever?" Allen asked still looking bright and happy. This was hilarious, and Allen enjoyed making this spoiled brat look furious.

"Yes-"

"Then she is spoiled rotten," Allen sang out," As they say,' Too much sugar makes things rotten'." Allen turned her back to the girls. Allen noticed that everyone in the shop turned to see what the fight was about. Allen ignored them, tapping the counter with that tune.

"Why you little-!" Allen stepped aside and grabbed the hand that was aiming at Allen's head and sent the blonde into a slamming flip onto the wooden floor.

Allen just smiled down sweetly to the girl," Don't mess with me, queen of brats, I won't hesitate in hurting you when it becomes necessary," Allen threatened with a sweet, dark voice. Then added, wrinkling her nose in a cute way," Plus, go take a bath. You stink like rotten trash clashing horribly with a sweet, salty scent. Obviously you must be a very active whore if you got that scent."

The blonde got up and ran out of the shop, her friends right behind her, screaming and crying that she would get her revenge. Allen just rubbed the back of her head, " Can't anyone live in peace, Tim?" Allen wondered to the small golem. If golems could laugh, Allen was sure Tim was in laughing hysterics.

Whores are such a pain.

After Allen paid for the many flowers, she walked around the small town and sat on a bench in the town's center park, nibbling on some fresh bread she had bought. Tim was eating some as well. Yep, Allen spoiled her golem too much. Allen mused on what she should do now that she was a fugitive. She thought about being a traveling performer like her beloved Mana so she wouldn't be in the same place for the enemy -Black Order and Noah- could get to her and find her. "Hmmm," Allen murmured," I could just stay within the Ark and not bother with anyone, but... some of the Order is in there... I could... nah."

Allen laid her fine head back, allowing the sunlight to hit her pale face, the warmth spreading around pleasantly. Lazily opening an eye, Allen watched some little boys play soccer **(futbol)** and couldn't help but think of how nice it must be to play with them. Smiling, Allen watched as the children laughed so oblivious to the horrors of the world and enjoying their game with full-on attention. Allen's heart ached from watching these children play.

Her life was never great, she was loved by Mana, then lost him. The pain, the Earl, the curse, Cross. After those dramas then came the Order, her new family. Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Kory, Johnny, Reever, Komui, the others...

A sob escaped Allen and she quickly covered her face to hide it. Just a single tear came from her eye, no more. Allen had to stay strong, ignore the pain of betrayal. Deep in that broken, warm heart of hers, Allen knew her friends could understand her actions. They would forgive her...

But what if they didn't forgive her?

They wouldn't. Allen had been through this before with herself. They wouldn't forgive her. They_ needed _her. Allen had betrayed their trust and hope.

_"So the little infant fell into a deep sleep. Among the grey ashes in the flames shining... first one, then two...," _Allen sighed out, trying to calm herself down.

Slowly, she removed her gloved hand from her now dry, calm face. She listened to the rustling streets, the chatter, the shouts of laughter. There was so much peace around her, Allen wanted her heart to feel like that. Looking down fondly, Allen watched her Tim roll around lazily on the grass covered ground. It brought a smile to her face.

It was only a chance of looking up did she see them. There backs were turned to her, two gentlemen- one with a top hat. They seemed to be looking for someone. At first she didn't think much of it until they turned around right as she was about to look down. Silver eyes widened as they saw the face of the one wearing the top hat. Liquid silver met solid gold. It was that perverted bastard Tyki Mikk. And he saw her too.

_Shit._

With a small curse, Allen grabbed the rolling golden golem from the green grass and sprinted off into the crowd before the Noah went to her. This was _not_ fair in the tinniest bit. Well... maybe it was since she did run away.

Allen finally slowed down into a walk as the crowd got thicker and looked nervously behind her. Just people and no Tyki.

Now, Allen was sure she came here before. She was standing outside a flowershop that looked very familiar to the one where the annoying blonde was in. It was just getting dark and she had good reason to believe the Noah was most likely looking for her and some Akuma too. Allen had two options. Either take the chance of getting found and battling some Akuma and a Noah or take the risk of going onto the Ark where Crow could be waiting for her and scientist where studying the Ark.

Without hesitation, Allen summoned the Ark.

* * *

><p><strong>Done! :D Proud of myself. To be honest, I think i'm going on WritersBlock for God's Bane. Sorry... I finished the next chapter for it... uh... half-way actually- its going to be loong chapter..maybe... and the start of another story femAllen as well but I'm kindof hestitating... yeah.<strong>

**Review, fav, love. :D IDK... Love you. Also NO FLAMES. And you read this at own risk... 3**


	2. Miss Angel

**Tittle: Rhythm Emotion**

**Chapter: 2. Miss Angel**

**POV Characters: Allen**

**Warnings: Spelling, Grammer, Swearing**

Allen stared at the wall, ignoring the shadow's words. He was talking on and on relentlesly, always telling her to go to the Noah, her true family. Or course Allen just told him to just shut up, and he ,of course, went on talking.

Couldn't the shadowy gentleman realize that the 'fourteenth' was never going to be welcomed in their arms? That the 'fourteenth' killed most of the Noah thirty years ago except Road and the Earl? Didn't he see that the former Fourteenth wanted to be the Earl? Anyway, the Noah had caused too much pain to little Allen's frie- _former_ friend's hearts. No way would she be part of their family.

Family.

The only famiy she had were Mana, Cross, Timcampy and the Order. Allen did have her happy memories within the Order, hey outnumbered the bad by a ton. But... the bad memories were all horrible, and terrible. Cruel missions to prove a point, having to help people with their horrid actions even though they were claimed to be in the name of God. Allen also had the threats pointed at her, like being married off to a supporting noble (loads of close calls) or having her Innocence seperated. Allen's face darkened at those remembered threats.

The Inspector could be so mean. Wait- he is mean.

It was after meeting him did things go downhil.

Allen's will to continue on in the war started to diminsh after the latest threat of being married off. She knew it was only a matter of time before they actually did marry her off to some noble, have her get pregnat in hope they were given a true "Destroyer of Time" from her child. She had over heard them in their discussion. Well... really from Komui, Bakk and Cross. Their screams and yells could be heard all the way to Allen's room about it. Cross had specifically said (more like roared) "To hell Allen will be the new fucked-up Mary! She'll murder the basatrd before he could even touch her- let alone get her laid!".

Mentally, Allen thanked, not for the first time) Cross for his loud voice and having a touchy 'fatherly' feelings towards her.

With a sigh, Allen got up from the floor and went to lay down on the white piano's bench. Allen covered her eyes with her left arm for the twentyith time that morning. Allen had managed to get into the Ark undetected and apparently the Ark must of been abandoned before she left had run away for one reason or another.

Allen frowned, thinking of her friends in the Black Order. Kanda was most likely cussing her out for running away so recklessly from her guards, Lavi would find some kind of humor in the Crow having of lost their charge so quickly into the mission but worry for her none the less. Lenalee, Kory and Miranda were probably worring and srticken that Allen ran away thinking it was their fault in one way or another. It was all Allen's fault that her friends were would be woried or hurt. Allen hated herself.

She betrayed them. They'll hate her.

The growl from Allen's stomache got her to groan as she sat up. Her shadowy gentleman was laughing at her, and Tim flew onto her head. Rolling her eyes, Allen left the Ark into a small british town alley. Luckily to her, the alley was next to a small bakery shop. Smiling brightly, Allen walked into the shop ready to buy breakfast.

Allen giggled as Tim started to gulf down his breakfast sandwhich just as they sat down outside the shop at a table. Allen had finsihed hers and was looking at the rushing morning crowd, eyes bright. Nothing majored had happened, but from the newspaper she read, "England declared war when the ambassador of a rivial country killed a chair member next to the minister durning a peace treaty.'

Something felt very wrong about this entire thing. This other country was desperate to get out of the war, supplies low, death toll was rising. Suspicious. Then again, the Human race was selfish at times and found it hard to let go of grudges.

"Allen~" Allen paused a second while reading the passage and glanced at the shop window where her relfections was with her shadowy gentleman. "Allen~" It said again. It was pointing a white gloved hand at her, its eyes amused," They see you~"

Startled, Allen looked around. Just a crowded street. Allen glared at the shadow, and hissed," Stop lieing! I'm in no mood for games!"

The shadow chuckled at her, and stared.

Stupid thing! He'll be the death of her if he kept this up. Allen went back to her newspaper, scanned quickly through the pages for anything intresting. After finding none, she threw it away and left the table with Tim resting in her pocket.

Not wanting to go back to the Ark, Allen explored the small town. It wasn't really small, nor that very large. It was a good decent sized town with a some popular hotels, a tiny casino (which she refused to go near), a nice park, plenty of houses, tons of shops, bakeries, and two decent libaries. It seemed like a town Allen would love to settle down it for a long time. But she couldn't. She has to keep walking foward, she couldn't afford to stay in a single place for long. Trouble will come.

Allen stopped by a rather nice music store and entered. Few customers were in, including some old men off in a corner arguing over the latest performers, a middle-aged couple looking at a violin, a rather bored cashier looking with mild intrest at the book in his hands. There was also a gentleman with a top hat and a cane hanging off his arm as he held something in his hands. Something felt oddly familiar about this man, like an old and a recent memory were clashing against one another to form a single new memory with a bit of both. Her silver eyes narrowed on the gentleman's back, she could of swore that the cane seemed to quiver by itself and looked slightly as if it was sweating from the droplets of water running down the finely done wood. Thinking it was her imangination and was going slightly insane from earlier, Allen focused on a piano booklet in the same section the strange man was in. Allen ignored the man and went to the section picking up the booklet, eagerly opening it.

Her silver eyes scanned the pages, grinning all the while. The music scores within had some intrest in Allen making her think that she could play these on the piano in the Ark.

"No~." Allen looked at a mirror within the music, cluttered shop. Her shadowy gentleman was glaring at the book in Allen's gloved hands. "Horrible music," he hissed darkly," Our tune is better, your lullaby is the only song worthy of being played. Not theirs, not humans. Ours~"

Allen just looked at the white coat shadow in the mirror. Couldn't she get peace? The shadow grinned at her with mischief. "Picky,picky," Allen muttered as she placed the booklet down, "You'll probably be the next thing I spoil."

"Join family~" the shadow sang, teasting her from her comment.

"When hell freezes over," Allen growled playfully back. Even though the white coated shadow was her marking of becoming a Noah, and might be the death of her, he was a warm comfort to her like Timcanpy. An addition to her family.

Just as Allen turned to leave the out the door, the shop shook as the sound of an explosion erupted the cool, calm air. Allen fell flat on her stomache, covering her head with her arms as the wall to her right exploded, the wood, metal and brick aiming at her. Screams and yells filled the air/

Allen immediantly got up and saw a two, red, menacing Crow. Shit. They found her!

Eyes wide, Allen sprinted off into the panicing streets to lose the Crow. But it was highly unlikely, the red-hooded Crow were close to her, sending binding spells at her all which Allen barely was able to dodge. Allen couldn't understand why they destroyed the music shop. They must have been trying to catch her off guard. If they were willing to destroy a building with innocent civilians inside, then they wouldn't hestitant in hurting Innocent bystanders to get to Allen. She had to find an area to summon the Ark safely.

Allen jumped onto a rooftop with the help of Crown Clown, and jumped the rooftops to help avoid human catastrophes. The Crow followed cloself behind, their red capes were flapping against the wind making them appear like large red birds. Allen wondered if they were the two Crow assigned to guard and guide her durning the mission she had ran away from. The mission that shattered her.

They looked like blurs, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Allen nearly lost balance once or twice, was nearly grabbed by one of the Crow by the ankle.

Allen was sent flying into a crowded area onto three men. One of Crow had sent a rather menacing, offensive spell at her that exploded the water tank she was just passing. The rushing water had sent her into the air with a cry of shock. After a very hurried apology to three men, Allen sprinted off into the crowd as the persuing Crowhad jumped after her sending a binding spell. Allen's breath was getting ragged the longer she ran. She won't be able to last any longer, and the Crow weren't exactly slowing down nor did they look at all weary.

The building on Allen's right then exploded. Allen cried out from the shock, and stopped her tumble with a few uneven steps to prevent it. Allen looked around and could just barely see the Crow through the dirt and dust. In front of Allen, she could barely see many level threes and, to her horror, a level four in the clearing dust. "Crown Clown, A-Activate!" But just as the Innocence started to formitself, the level four came flying out of the clearing smoke and slammed into her sending the petite female crashing roughly into a building.

Allen hissed from the pain as she forced her already tiring body up from the ground. Her legs were sore, her breathing was in pants and her back ached from the hard impact with the brick wall. Allen could barely glare at the level four as it grinned manically at her. "Why you little-" Allen growled.

"Allen~" Allen dared a glance at her shadowy gentleman, he was frowning darkly at the level four," Summon the Ark. Go home~."

Growling in agreement, Allen summonded the Ark and vanished. She was never more happy to be laying in the Fourteenth's hidden room, about to fall asleep.

Timcanpy was resting on her stomache, sound asleep.

Allen groaned as she opened her eyes. She was still a bit sore from the running and the hit from the Level Four. Getting groggily up, Allen walked over to where her clothes lay. The white button blouse was still wet in the neck and back area, her dark, tight pants were still rather moist, and her gloves still soaked. Allen wasn't exactly smart when she stripped herself from the wet outer clothing she wore when she got back into the Fourteenths room. The wet clothing had been piled, not stretched out. Yawning, Allen sat at the piano's bench, staring blankly at the keys.

"Play~" the shadow sang. He was grinning at her, looking eager.

Sighing out, Allen mummured, "You really are the next thing I spoil."

Allen stretched her fingers then placed them upon the black and white keys. Automatically her fingers started to press the keys for that tune when one key wouldn't give out the right tune. Growling in annoyance, Allen repeatly press the key, it kept repeating the aweful tune. Frustarted, Allen got up. With bare feet were walking across the cold, white floor to the piano's back and looked into it. Allen's silver eyes widened as she looked at the strings.

Inside was a white letter.

Gingerly, Allen reached out to it. Grabbing it, she slowly lifted it to her face. It wasn't a letter, it was more of a note on fancy paper folded neatly. Opening the folds with hesitation, were words. Just two.

_'I'm Sorry.'_

Allen was startled. _'Sorry,' _Allen wondered thoughtfully.

Looking sharply over at her white shadly gentleman, Allen hissed, "Okay. Spit it out! Whose bloody note is this?"

The Shadow smiled sadly at her, "Your Uncle's~"

Startled, Allen looked at the white coated Shadow in startlement. Uncle? The only uncle she had was Neah, meaning...

"What was Neah sorry for?" Allen asked softly to the shadow.

The Shadow grinned at her, as though (most likely) hiding a deadly secret from her, "Not yet. Not my place to tell you~ Go to family. They'll tell you~"

"You know," Allen muttered, "I think I'll go for a walk."

"I'm going insane, I'm going Insane," Allen muttered.

Currently, Allen was laying in a park, underneath a nice shady tree.. "_'I'm Sorry.'_ Why would the previous fourteenth be sorry for? And leave a damn note in the piano?"

Timacnpy was rolling around once again in the green grass playfully. Then sharply sitting up, Allen exclaimed," I forgot the flowers in the park, Tim!" Slumping back onto the grass covered ground, Allen moped. "Why? _Why? _I spent thirty pounds on those flowers!"

"Hey Miss."

Allen looked over and saw a little boy. Getting on her elbows, Allen got a better look of the boy. He was small, around nine years old with dark blonde hair and large blue eyes. "Can I help you," Allen asked sweetly.

"Are you an Angel?" The child demanded eagerly.

"Eh?" That was uncalled for. Allen didn't expect such a sudden question like that. "What makes you think that, sweety?"

"Because, you have white hair! You're all white and glowy and beautiful and pretty. Like a princess or queen. Except you are more pretty, so you're an angel, right?" The boy smiled eagerly down at her.

"Haha~," Allen laughed," I'm no Angel. I'm look you. Human."

The boy shook his head fastly. "You're too pretty to be human. you're an Angel!"

The two looked over at a calling couple. They obviously were his parents. "Bye Miss Angel Lady." The boy ran off after his parents.

"That was the weirdest minute of my life." Allen said brightly down at the rolling Timcampy.

**Heck Yeah! CHapter 2 done! YUS! review please. It tells me people actually read this. Suggestions are great. I kinda have a very extremely loose plot at the moment.**


	3. Encounters

**Rhythm Emotion:Chapter 3: Encounter**

**Warnings: Spelling, Grammer, Swearing, etc...**

**I'm so sorry for the looong wait and all, I had it done, but never uploaded due to lack interest. But I've gained some interest back and hopefully will continue God's Bane or perhaps a AU Modern Vers. of Man w/Fem!Allen... maybe. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It has been a month since her escape. So far, no trouble or than running into a few akuma, but nothing else.<p>

Allen earned her money through poker, disguising herself as a homeless boy, at bars. She'd eat always from a small café or bakery and buy her clothing at thrift shops. As she predicted, Allen started spoiling her own Shadow. Playing the piano when he felt as though they were getting too distant from _something. _Allen was rather annoyed with him for mainly two reasons.

One: He still wouldn't answer her question about the fourteenth.

Two: He kept pestering her to join the Noah.

The Shadowy gentleman was lucky that Allen liked him so much. At the moment, Allen was sitting at a small table outside a little café of a decent sized town. She wore tight-fitting black pants, matching black bots, a button down shirt and a loose jacket over it.

Her Innocence, Crown Clown, was amusing itself in the Ark, making herself weaponless. Allen could remember when she and her life companion separated. They were just testing something out, an idea had popped to Allen after a stupid dream and they tried out...

_-Flashback-_

_"Okay now!" Allen said with a burst of energy, looking down at Crown Clown, still attached as her arm. "Let's give it a go, again, Crown Clown," she exclaimed._

_Pushing her black arm in front of her, she said sternly, "Innocence! SEPERATE!" A burst a red light filled the area, making Allen cry out and her Shadow go crazy with screams of "Allen~ You're red now, RED-chan~" he cackled. Allen could feel her left arm seem to go numb and prickle a bit, then a sharp stab of pain all over her arm. She cried out in agony, but as swift;y as it came, it vanished. The red light vanished leaving a stunned Allen looking at her arm in shock._

_It looked exactly like her right arm! As if no innocence ever attached itself to her! The only signs that showed innocence was a small blac crosses allining her wrist, and upper forearm like bands. "Holy-" she gasped._

_A small squeal got her attention, making Allen look towards the source. Her innocence no longer had a green hue, it was now a pretty red hue like a rose. It was jagged, stabbing wildly at nothing and was taking form. Appearing before her eyes was a small clown-like child. He was rather rfemine looking with the same cloak Allen would wear when she activated her innocence. Half his body was midnight black, his pupil white shaped crosses while his eyes a magenta color. He wore a king-like crown on his head,made of silver with red jewels. His cheeks were chubby with red circles stained onto his white and black cheek. His hair was short, only reaching his shoulders being white. Allen couldn't help but blush._

_"C-crown Clown?" She was tackled with a sweet warm hug._

-End Flashback-

Now, Allen was reading the newspaper about the latest updates on the war when her Shadowy Gentleman gained her attention.

"Allen~," He sang brightly, smiling rather mischiefly at her from his place in the window reflection," They found you~"

"Eh?" Paniced, Allen looked around her and saw no one. They might be hiding who ever these people who found her. "Who? I see no one!"

"They see you~" he continued singing.

A frustrated sigh came out of the fair girl, glaring darkly at the Shadow, she growled, "Obviously if they found me, they see me! _Where_ are they!"

The reflective shadow continued laughing at her her frustrated, confused face. He pointed a gloved hand at her, "Your family sees you~ "

"Eh!" Shooting up from where she sat, Allen looked around for any Noah or Akuma. Deciding to play it safe by getting out of there, Allen reached for Tim who was busily eating cookies. Suddenly, a force slammed into her, arms wrapping around her midsection in a warm embracing hug.

"Allen-chan!"

"Gyah!" Startled, Allen cried out as her back slammed onto the concrete ground from the force of the tackle. Her back sore, Allen slowly got up to see her attacker. Silver eyes widened as she looked into amused, cheerful purple eyes. "R-r-rhode?!"

"Yes, you silly little bunny!" Road exclaimed happily. The small Noah was in her usual outfit, but looking more human. She was grinning brightly up at the startled former exorcist. "We've been looking for you ever since Tyki-pon saw you in the flowershop and we heard you ran away! But you've spent so much time in the White Ark, we couldn't get to you!"

"L-l-looking for _me_?" Pushing the small Noah away from her, Allen quickly ran off with Timcanpy stuffed into her breast pocket. Not good in the slightest bit! The Noah had gotten whiff of her running away and most likely planning on killing her. Oh jolly joy!

Allen should of expected this coming. She'd have to go against them sooner or later, right? Maybe she should just stay in the Ark for the rest of her life, only ever coming to be around humans for supplies. Avoided the entire war. But Allen's stubborn nature prevailed in this tiny quick battle, screaming not to hide. Not to cower before any person, giving them the joy that Allen Walker was a coward.

_'Maybe I am a coward?'_

She had abandoned her friends when the war was getting tougher and more demanding. The Order needed her now, yet she ran away. To weak to continue on.

_'No,'_ a voice whispered in the back of her mind_,' They demanded too much. They wanted too much from you. They saw you as a weapon, weapons can only be used. Weapons are disposable. They don't care about how you feel. They don't need you, they WANT you. They want to USE us.'_

Shaking her head in denial, Allen continued on running, tears already starting to leak from dimming grey eyes. No, no! They loved her! They wished to keep her! They didn't need to need her! They wanted her in their hearts! It's good to feel wanted!

The voice in her head wasn't going vanish without a fight. _'It is good to feel wanted! They only want you for battle! Blood! War! That's your only use! YOU'RE DISPOSABLE! A better word is, YOU'RE A WANTED WEAPON,' _The voice roared, then it said in a more softer voice_,' Remember... Remember how they were going to marry you off to a stranger? All so you can give birth to a true savior in this war? No love? Is that what you want? Don't you like Kanda in a way he'll never see you? Especially after what you've done. You ran away. Betrayed the Order. You're disposable.' _The voice sang the last two words.

Crying harder, it took all of Allen's will power to ignore the whispering voice. She ignored its honey sweet voice of all the wrongs of the Order, tempting her to just give in.

Allen ran through the crowded streets, every now and then daring a peek at a window's reflection, always seeing her Shadow running with her, smiling brightly at her. He, too, tempted her to give in.

"Allen~," she heard her Shadow sing," The family have been looking for you, they want you, they need you~ They love you~ Stop running~!." As usual, Allen ignored his tempting voice.

Still running with tears still pouring down her cheeks, Allen roughly turned a corner only to slam into someone. Startled, Allen fell backwards with a cry, landing roughly on her rear. Still crying, Allen got up and choked out an apology. "So-so-"Allen let out a sob,"-sorry, si-sir." Allen went around the male. Allen let out a gasp as the person who she bumped into grabbed her left wrist.

"Why are you crying?" Gasping again when she heard the very much familiar voice, Allen tried to struggle out of the Noah of Pleasure's grip.

"Let me go!" Allen screamed. Allen most likely looked a mess, and was crying before her enemy. She was weak.

No wonder her will to fight snapped. Allen Walker was too weak.

Allen's futile attempts to escape started to become half-hearted. She was a mess, a wreck, useless. "Le-let go!" Allen sobbed. Her knees gave in, weariness starting to take over. Arms wrapped around her, lifting her into a bridal style carry. Allen felt too tired to fight, going into a half-sleep trance. Everything was going by too quickly for her to understand.

"Ah! You found her, Tyki-pon! She runs faaaaast!"

"She's tired. Leave her alone or else you'd wake her, Road."

"You're no fun, Tyki-pon! She's so cute! Let's go! Millenie is waiting!"

Talking was around her, shushes and excited gibberings. Allen felt rather warm, she was still in Mikk's arms.

"There is our beloved Fourteenth~" Allen recognized the voice of the Earl, he sounded relieved and cheerful.

"Oh! That's Allen? She's so small and fragile," an unknown voice exclaimed.

"Allen-chan is very small," giggled Road," but she's far from being weak! Though... she was a wreck when we found her. Those exocrist finally made her snap! Maybe she'll awaken soon!"

"Road," Mikk's voice sighed, his breath tickiling Allen's ears," Quiet down. You'll wake the princess up."

"MOUI! Allen-chan is sooo cute though! I want to dress her up to look like a real princess!"

Allen passed out completely once more. When she regained conciousness, Allen felt warm and cozy. "Neeegh" she moaned as she opened her heavy eye-lids. Greeting her eyesight was a pair of violet ones.

With a startled cry, Allen pushed herself backwards from the small Noah. "W-wha-? Where am I?"

"In Daddy's mansion of course!" squealed Road, glomping the white-haired girl. "I missed you so much! We got so worried when you vanished off like that and then having those stupid humans tried to hurt you! They blew up that building you and Millinie where in! He nearly had a heart attack when he saw them chase after you!" Road exclaimed.

"The E-earl was there in the building?" Allen stuttered, shocked that he was so close to her and she never knew. She thought back to the cane sweating realizing it was Lero and that odd sensation she got off that man.

The bluette nodded her head vigorously, stroking Allen's long white hair gently. "Earl sent some Noah to distract them... but in his panic he forgot to tell the akuma not to hurt you," she muttered.

"You don't say."

_'I still feel a little sore from where that blasted level four hit me!' _Allen thought angrily. She looked at Road nervously, "Are you all going to kill me now? Place me in torture? Use me like a weapon or puppet?"

Road looked at the ex-excrocist like she was crazy. With an amused smirk she answered, "Now why would we do that? You're family!"

Allen's eyes widened in shock. "F-family?" Faintly, she could hear her shadow smirk. She shot a glare at the mirror where her Shdaow was, grinning wickedly at her singing, "I told you so~"

Giggling entered Allen's ears, startled Allen looked at the giggling ninth child. "You're shadow is the silliest out of everyone's!" she explained to the bemused Allen, "He always enjoyed teasing the Fourteenth! Now you're his victim!"

Allen groaned, flopping back onto the bed with a Road on top of her. Road grinned down at her, "I wanna dress you up, Allen-chan~!"

The to-be noah gulped in fear as Road dragged her off the bed and to a closet. _'I shall regret this...'_

By the time Road was done with her, Allen very much regretted it. Timcanpy could be seen rolling on the floor, seeming to be laughing in hysterics at its master's misfortune.

Allen had to explain to an amazed Road about why her innocence wasn't with her, Road in turn said she was just amazed she was able to do such a thing and insisted she'd get to see her small innocence as soon as possible.

The small girl was finally dressed up in a light pink baby-doll dress that went to her knees with white frills and bows. She wore white slippers with pink bows. Her hair remained loose falling just past her waist, a pink bow was slipped to her hair, close to her bangs. A heart necklace rested on her collar bone. Allen was blushing furiously as Road went on saying how cute she was, giggling all the while.

Grabbing hold of the small girl's hand, Road started to drag her off. "Daddy really wants to meet you!" she said excitedly, pulling the reluctant Allen, "He's thinking to adopt you- which I bet he'll do right away anyway!"

"Don't you have a mother?" Allen asked, looking around the much-to-complex-for-her-tastes mansion.

Road scoffed. "What about her? She's boring and is far from fun. Lulubell is more fun than her!"

"Forget what I just asked," Allen muttered, thinking this mother was human. Probably adopted Road...

"Okay!" squealed Road, now in a running speed, dragging the poor white-haired girl with her.

"R-road-chan..."

Road halted in front of a door, and slammed it open startling the man inside. "Road-chan!" The man said joyfully. He had a thin-face, tanned skin, a monocle, blue-hair that was tied back, wearing a suit and had a pen in hand. He noticed the white-haired girl behind his beloved daughter and grinned. "So this is Miss Allen Walker! Welcome to the family!" he exclaimed cheerfully. He got up and came over to her, grasping her hands. "I'm Sheryl Camelot! Road-chan's father~"

"Nice to meet you...?" Allen said, surprised by his rather warm, cheerful personality.

"Oh so adorable," he said, glomping her tightly.

"C-can-n't b-re-brek-breath!" Allen gasped.

Road grabbed the white-haired girl from her father's hug saying, "Where's Milline? He wanted to see Ali-chan more than anyone else did!"

"He said something about an important matter concerning Allen-chan," Sheryl said, looking very thoughtful. He smiled brightly and pointed a finger up as if he came up with a good idea. "How about you take her to see Tyki? He comes second after the Earl for wanting to see Allen-chan~" he snickered, "Probably ties with him..."

Allen, being as adorably oblivious to many situations, had question marks all over her head in confusion. "I... don't get it."

"Told you she's oblivious," Road said, rolling her eyes to an amazed Sheryl who was gaping at the whitette.

The bluette dragged the whitette out of the room and down the many hallways muttering under her breath to where Tyki was. "Honestly," she whined, "He isn't in his room since the twins accidentally broke the wall when they were playing around, he isn't in the kitchen that's for sure. Maybe he's in the lounge?"

Allen just continued to look at the girl in bemusement. She lost herself into her own thoughts, thinking back to the letter in the ark. '_I'm sorry'_ it said, Allen thought. She looked at the ninth child that was looking this and there. '_The Shadow said that these guys could tell me... But I don't feeling like asking them.'_ But, before she could think further, Allen gasped as Road threw her into a room landing roughly against something... or someone. Warm arms wrapped around her, holding her firmly against a firm chest.

"Don't throw her around like she's some doll."

"But Tyyyyki-pooon," Road whined to the 'younger' male, "Weren't you eager to see her?"

"Mind your own business," the man snorted.

"Pssssh, go get laid or something. Oh! Allen's still a virgin, lay her!"

By this point, Allen was furiously blushing. She was caught in-between pushing away from Tyki and running for it or clutching him and hiding behind him from the perverted little girl.

"Road, please-"

"IT'S A GREAT IDEA THOUGH!" Road insited, shouting over Tyki. "Lay her, probably more than once, to get her pregnant! And then we'll have baby around! I bet she'll be cute!" By this point Road was already in dream land- if this Noah of Dreams could- and wasn't coming out of it anytime soon. "Just imagine a cute little baby girl that'll look like Allen-chan squealing around saying 'Mama! Papa!' all the time to you two~! And she'll call me 'Auntie Road!' and Milline 'Granpapa' and daddy too! KYAH!" The little noah was hugging herself and spinning around. The whitette was blushing brighter than ever, Tyki was also blushing a little bit. Road stopped and spun around to Allen. "I'll write a name list and ask the others for help!" And before either two could stop her, the bluette was out the door screaming something about having a noah meeting and baby names.

"R-road-san..."

Tyki sighed and led the still blushing girl to the sofa. "Ignore her. She gets carried away more often than not." He sat down beside her and looked her over. "Are you okay?"

Startled, Allen looked and smiled. "Y-yeah. Umm... Tha-thank you for-"

But Allen was interrupted when Road came back slamming the door open with a giddy Sheryl and serious Lulubell. "TYKI-PON!" Road shouted, "ALLEN-CHAN! Be sure to have mutiple babies! We already have a two page full of names!"

_'It hasn't even been ten minutes and they already have too many names,' _the blushing two thought as they look startled at the three noahs before them.

"Be sure there are both boys and girls," Lulubell said sternly to the two.

"Uhh- huh," Allen stuttered, blushing madly.

And before the two knew it, they were thrown into one of Road's heart doors. Just before the doors vanished they heard Road and Sheryl scream together, "We won't be picking you two up from another week or two. Try and get a baby!"

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Allen was staring blankly, blushing brightly as she looked at the grass covered ground below her. Tyki was raging next to her, swearing up a storm about his family and their antics. For some reason, Allen felt like they weren't going to be here even for a day.

Instead of being picked up, they were met up with. Allen was busily looking at some flowers and Timcanpy was busy picking the very pretty ones and trying his hardest to form them into a crown. Mikk laid in the grass next to her, napping quietly. Sad to say for him, however, he was rudely awoken by Timcanpy as they small golem thought it would be fun to yank at the man's dark hair.

"WHAT THE FU-!"

The result was a very angry Tyki chasing after Timcanpy with a lethal intent to destroy it. Allen, being as dense as she was at times, thought it was a game of 'catch-the-canary'. So as her golem came flying past her, she grabbed its tail halting the chase abruptly. Too abruptly. Tyki tried to skid to a stop but failed miserably, tumbling forward and face planting into the earth in front of Allen.

"I win," Allen beamed down to the man as she petted Timcanpy fondly as it snuggled deeper into her chest, giving of an air of smugness.

_'The damn goldem won you mean,'_ The third Noah thought darkly in his head, wishing great misfortune on the golem. Lifting his head, he looked up at the white haired girl with a very pissed off look on his face.

Sighing, Allen leaned forward and placed a finger on each corner of his frowning lips and forced them up into a very strained smile. "Smile."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Are they really going to pick us up in two weeks?" Allen just couldn't help but ask.

"If it was any bother's way, then yes. But the Earl wanted to see you, so we'll be expecting them soon."

"How s-?"

"I hope you love birds weren't waiting too long," a jovial voice exclaimed.

Startled, Allen through large rock at the Earl's head out of surprise. The rock simply bounced off his head and the Earl just continued to grin. "Good morning~!"

Allen stared at him for a moment and said with a deadpan voice, "You forgot to tell those level four's not to hurt me."

"... Eh heh... I hoped you'd forget that~"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked! 3 <strong>


End file.
